


Deviancy is An Inherited Trait

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, theres plot if you turn you head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “Harley, this is wrong. What you and Peter were doing is wrong,” Tony said, voice stern.“Oh, and jerking off to it isn’t?” Harley challenged with a knowing smile.In which Harley and Peter are twins and seduce their father, Tony





	Deviancy is An Inherited Trait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, and I blame the school of starker for it

“C’mon, Peter, don’t be a baby about it,” Harley quipped, lounging on his twin brother’s bed. 

 

“It’s not being a baby, Harley, it’s looking at all the ways this could backfire,” Peter snapped back from his seat the desk. “He’s our dad. Why would he be anything but disgusted at the prospect?” Harley groaned,

 

“It’s called alcohol, you know, dad’s favorite liquid. Steve  _ just  _ broke up with him. He’s sad and lonely. We’re leaving for college in a month, which will make him even _ more  _ sad and lonely. Can you name a better time to try?” he said. Peter chewed on his bottom lip, unsure. Harley rolled his eyes and got up, moving to Peter’s chair and putting his hands on each armrest, effectively trapping Peter in place. 

 

“Besides,” he said with a smirk, “you’ve never seemed disgusted when you’ve begged me to fuck you, and he made you, didn’t he?” Peter blushed and avoided his eyes. 

 

“Deviancy is not an inherited trait,” he said, making Harley snort. 

 

“This isn’t a chemistry problem for you to solve, Pete. There’s no easy solution here.” 

 

“Well, then, what do you suggest, since you’re so smart?” Harley grinned, eyes dark and mischievous, and held his hand out.

 

“Follow my lead.”

***

Tony rode the elevator to his penthouse apartment, feeling exhausted and just a tad too drunk given that he was coming home from a work party. He had just made his way past the kitchen, stumbling slightly, when he heard it. 

 

“Harley, fuck! Yes, oh god!” Tony froze. That was definitely Peter’s voice, but Tony had never heard him sound like that. He almost sounded - there was no way Tony was hearing things right. 

 

“Yes, yes, Harley, just like that!” Tony, suddenly feeling much more sober and alert, quietly made his way to the source of the noises: the living room. What he saw made him halt in place with shock.

 

Peter was sitting on the couch, flushed and naked, his twin brother harley knelt between his legs, three fingers buried in his ass and Peter’s dick down his throat. Peter was quivering, moans and words of encouragement falling past his swollen, pink lips. 

 

“D-dad will be home soon,” he said suddenly, breaking off to let out a long moan, his fingers curling in Harley’s hair. Harley released his brother’s cock, smirking up at him. 

 

“And? I hope he sees us; I hope he joins in,” he said, surging forward to meet Peter’s lips in a fierce kiss. Tony felt like he had been punched in the stomach at the words. 

 

“Do you think he will?” Peter asked, breathless, when they broke the kiss. 

 

“Nobody can resist you like this, Pete. You look so fucking good,” Harley said, twisting his fingers and making Peter throw his head back with a cry. 

 

Tony realized, to his horror, that he was getting hard. He was getting hard to the image of his twin sons fucking. Quietly as he came in, Tony backed out of the room and fled down the hall. He wasn’t even thinking when he shut the door behind him. 

***

Peter jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut.

 

“You think he saw us?” he asked, still panting from Harley’s fingers inside him. 

 

“Only one way to find out, but first things first.” Harley said, before swallowing Peter back down. 

 

Once Peter had finished down Harley’s throat - not bothering to hide his cries of pleasure - they made their way towards their father’s bedroom. Harley put a finger to his lips, turning the doorknob quietly and cracking the door open just wide enough to peek inside. He grinned, turning back to Peter and winking. 

 

“Wait here,” he whispered, slipping through the door quiet as a cat. Peter took his place, peering through the crack to watch as his brother padded towards the bed. Tony was seated on the opposite edge, back turned to the door, but Peter could hear the stifled grunts and moans coming from him, and his cock twitched with interest; he had always had a quick recovery time. 

 

He watched as Harley crawled onto the bed, Tony still not aware of his presence, until he was right behind the man. Wrapping his hands around Tony’s shoulders, Peter could just picture what he was doing. Probably tracing his hands down their dad’s chest, whispering something like “why don’t you let me help you with that?” in Tony’s ear. Peter wasn’t surprised when Tony leapt up, pushing Harley onto the mattress, where his brother just laughed and relaxed against the mattress, legs opened in an invitation. 

 

“Harley, this is wrong. What you and Peter were doing is  _ wrong _ ,” Tony said, voice stern.

 

“Oh, and jerking off to it isn’t?” Harley challenged with a knowing smile. Tony seemed at a loss for words, heading for the door like he was trying to escape. Peter already knew what to do. When Tony opened the door, he found Peter kneeling in his way, naked and looking up at him with the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

 

“Please don’t go, Daddy,” he said, his hands running up Tony’s thighs and licking his lips when he saw the tip of his father’s cock sticking out above his boxers. Before he could respond, Peter was pulling his pants and underwear down, face nuzzling against Tony’s still hard cock. 

 

“Pete, wait -”

 

“Please, Daddy,” Peter interrupted, looking him dead in the eye to give the head of his cock a short lick. Tony groaned, his arm shooting out to brace himself against the doorframe as his eyes fluttered shut. Peter took this as permission to the tip past his lips, moaning as he finally got to taste his father’s cock.

 

“Told ya, Pete,” he heard Harley say from above. “Nobody can resist you.” He looked up to see Harley had wrapped his arms around their dad’s waist, leaning in to mouth and suck at his neck. Tony groaned again, and Peter took it as encouragement. He swallowed the rest of him down easily, and Tony seemed to choke on his breath, fingers winding through Peter’s hair. 

 

“Wondering where he learned that?” Harley asked, voice smooth as silk, as he deftly began unbuttoning Tony’s dress shirt. “Your boy Petey has a bit of an oral fixation, something I like to take to my advantage, and let’s just say: like father like son.” 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Peter stop or I’m gonna cum,” Tony hissed, pulling Peter off of his cock by his hair. Peter whined and fought against the hold to get that weight back on his tongue. Harley chuckled darkly. 

 

“Peter, dad’s not as young as we are. Do you wanna get fucked or not?” he said, and Peter settled immediately. Tony looked back at Harley with winder, because he had never seen Peter listen to  _ anyone  _ so easily. Harley grinned and leaned in towards his ear. 

 

“He only thinks with his dick at times like this,” he said softly, but loud enough that Peter could still hear. 

 

“Hey!” Peter said, indignant towards the words. Harley’s brown eyes bore into his.

 

“Am I wrong?” he asked. Peter flushed and looked down. “Didn’t think so. Now do you wanna get fucked or not?” Peter perked up instantly, looking up at the both of them as he awaited instruction. Harley just jerked his head towards the bed, and Peter scrambled to follow the clear order. The Harley spun Tony around and yanked his shirt all the way off. 

 

“My turn,” he said, reaching up to twine his fingers into Tony’s hair and pull him down for a filthy kiss. Peter squirmed as he watched them, his father and his twin brother, kissing like the world was about to end. His cock was aching now, leaking precum all over his thighs. He went to take it in hand, just a few stroked to relieve the pressure, when Harley broke away from Tony. 

 

“Don’t even think about,” he said, not even looking Peter’s direction. 

 

“Harleeeyyyy,” Peter whined, writhing against the sheets. Harley just groaned and turned to glare at his twin. 

 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” he snarled, but Peter only nodded in agreement and bucked his hips against nothing, eyes closing as the desperation overtook him. He didn’t know his dad was already coming to his aid until calloused hands were lifting his legs over broad shoulders. 

 

“Shhh, baby, Daddy’s here,” he assured, the head of his cock rubbing circles over Peter’s loose hole. “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” Peter whined louder, canting his hips upwards to encourage Tony to just  _ fuck him already _ , but he waited. He waited until Harley - now naked -  laid down beside his brother and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue, like he was trying to devour Peter from the inside out. Only then did Tony finally sink inside. Peter cried out the feeling, ecstasy written all over his face as he clawed at the sheets. 

 

“This what you wanted, angel? You wanted to be fucked by Daddy’s cock?” Tony growled as he started thrusting, picking up a punishing rhythm right off the bat. Peter was overwhelmed, his whimpers and moans getting swallowed by Harley’s lips. 

 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so tight, look so good wrapped around my cock. God, should’ve done this years ago,” Tony continued, angling his hips  _ just right  _ and hitting that spot inside Peter that had him throwing his head back with a scream. 

 

“But what about your brother, baby? I think he deserves some love, too, don’t you?” Peter’s mouth fell open automatically, his eyes crossing at the incredible amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. Harley didn’t waste a second, straddling Peter’s shoulders and feeding him his cock. Peter swallowed him down greedily, tonguing at the vein underneath and hallowing his cheeks. Harley swore under his breath, grabbing onto the headboard and starting to thrust his ships shallowly. 

 

Peter was on cloud nine, stuffed full at both ends. He could feel his orgasm coming on quick, his moans garbled on his twin’s cock, which only made him thrust harder down Peter’s throat. But it wasn’t until he felt their father’s big hand wrap around his weeping cock that he knew he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer. Tony stroked him hard and fast, in tandem with his thrusts. 

 

“Come on, baby, cum for me, cum for your brother,” Tony grunted. And Peter saw white, his whole body arching off of the bed as he clamped down on his father’s cock, cumming all over his stomach. His scream sent an intense vibrations up Harley’s cock, which had been rock hard for almost an hour now, and his hips were stuttering as he - finally - came onto Peter’s tongue. His tin swallowed everything he was given, expression fuck-drunk and blissed out. Harley fell to the mattress beside him just in time for both of them to watch as their father came with a deep groan, his cum filling Tony to the brim. 

 

He pulled out on the opposite side of Peter, pulling both boys closer to him. 

 

“We’re going to hell,” he muttered, already half-asleep. Harley snorted and cuddled closer to his twin. 

 

“We already were.”

***

Tony was awoken the next morning by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he blindly reached for the device on his bedside table, looking blearily at the screen to see who the fuck had woken him up. He almost threw the thing across the room when he saw the name “Steve” blinking up at him. 

 

“What?” he snarled when he answered, putting as much malice behind the word as he possibly could. 

 

“I, um - are you busy?” His ex sounded sheepish, embarrassed. Only then did Tony register the wanton moans coming directly from his right. Last night’s memories flooded his mind when he saw his sons fucking, Peter riding Harley as if his life depended on it. 

 

“Yeah, I am,” he said, eyeing the pair hungrily. “Lose my number. I’ve moved on.” And he hung up, tossing the phone back on the table. He rose to his knees, yanking Peter’s head back by his hair and taking his cock in hand. 

 

“Starting without me?” he asked, kissing and biting at Peter’s throat. 

 

“M’sorry, Daddy,” he whimpered, hips jerking uncontrollably. “Didn’t wanna - ah! - wake you - oh God!” Harley chuckled, hips pistoning upwards with ease. 

 

“Told you,” he panted. “Only thinks with his dick.” Tony smirked, suddenly tightening his fist and twisting his wrist just right. Peter quivered, drawn taute as a bowstring. 

 

“Maybe it’s time we teach the little whore some manners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
